There are a number of situations that arise when it is necessary to deny access to and prevent the operation of electrical wall switches by toddlers and young children (toddlers and young children henceforth referred to as “children” or “child”). Examples of such situations include the need of parents to regain control over light switches in a child's room where the child insists on turning the lights back on to stay awake after the parents have put the child to bed for the night. Other situations include the need to assure the safety of the child in the home by preventing operation of a wall switch by them where, if allowed to occur, mechanical devices would be activated such as a garbage disposal unit or a bladed fan into which the child might place their hand. And, the need to avoid impairment of home safety that would be compromised, if at night and unknown to the occupants, the child had previously actuated a switch that had shut off outside protective lighting or the home alarm system.
Children learn how to operate electric wall switches by visually observing the action of parents and/or adults operating these devices. To prevent children from learning in such a manner, it is necessary that the visual attraction of the children to such devices be eliminated and that operation of such devices, when they occur by adults, be hidden from the child's view.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.